


Cronut Crumbs

by BabyBoomBoom0029 (orphan_account)



Series: Daily Dose Of Klaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, promp fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt:</p>
<p>- you SAY you didn’t eat in bed but these crumbs say differently you’re not nearly as sly as you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cronut Crumbs

Kurt Hummel-Anderson had a plan. It was the first nice weekend after a harsh and cold winter. Blaine had been sick with a nasty cold over the last week. Kurt's skin was crawling thinking about how many germs were living in their house at the moment. So he decided to take the first nice weekend to open the house up, air it out and deep clean every nook and cranny. He had started with the bedroom when they got up. He changed the sheets and opened the windows. Kurt's next stop was the kitchen after they had eaten breakfast. He then moved to the living room, even picking up Blaine's cup and putting it in the dishwasher before Blaine was even done drinking it. Blaine swore it was only on the coffee table for a minute or two but Kurt had already swept it up in his arms with the rest of the pile he was taking out of the room. Blaine had retired to the bedroom when his attempts to help Kurt seemed to just put Blaine in Kurt's way. Every time Kurt turned around Blaine was there undoing Kurt's specific system of reorganizing the linen closet or putting finger prints on the glass again as he adjusted the window. Finally after ' _the look'_ Blaine kissed his husband's cheek and went to their bedroom leaving Kurt to his cleaning.

A little over an hour later Blaine came up behind Kurt who was now cleaning the guest bedroom. Blaine had no idea why since they hadn't had to use it in over a month, since Burt and Carole had dropped by for a few days, but he knew better than to ask, "Hey sweetheart." Blaine smiled, "I was thinking of running to the store. I can pick up something for dinner. Since you're working so hard cleaning I thought we could grill out tonight. I could get some steak and grill a bit of zucchini, get stuff to make a salad." He suggested.

"That sounds really good." Kurt looked down from the step-stool he stood on, "If I give you a list of a few other things do you think you can get them too?" Kurt asked shaking the bottle of wood cleaner he was almost out of.

"Anything for you." Blaine held his hand out and helped Kurt off the stool. He smiled when Kurt pressed closer to him. Kurt smirked and kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth, barely darting his tounge out to lick Blaine's lips.

"Someone had a chocolate cronut." Kurt teased.

Blaine blushed knowing Kurt must have licked crumbs off the corner of his mouth, "It was really good. Maybe if my husband lets me properly kiss him I could pick him up one on the way home."

Kurt snickered, "Oh?" He cupped Blaine's face with his hands and kissed his husband deeply, "How's that?" He whispered as he pulled back.

"Good. Yeah. That was good." Blaine nodded his head, "You can do better though." He teased back.

"I do any better and I'll be done cleaning and we won't have anything to eat." Kurt nibbled Blaine's ear before moving his mouth down his husband's neck.

"I could _definitely_ find something to eat if I'm hungry." Blaine insinuated, "You are delicious."

"After we eat real food." Kurt pulled back with a cheeky grin, "Besides I still have to re-organize our closet."

"Again?" Blaine asked, "Didn't you do that a few months ago?"

"Yes and there are winter clothes in there that need to be swapped with summer." Kurt explained.

"Okay." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, "If you say so my dear." He smiled, "I'll be back in a little bit. Text me your list of cleaners and I'll get what you need." Blaine grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet, kissed Kurt one last time before heading out to the grocery store.

Kurt hummed happily as he finished cleaning the guest room. He walked into his bedroom and started to pull clothes out of the closet to lay on the bed so he could go through them. That's when he saw it. A tiny brown chocolate crumb. Surely Blaine could not possibly thought eating in the bed was a good idea. Especially after Kurt just changed the sheets. Yet the more Kurt looked the more crumbs he found. Kurt sighed deeply.

He pulled out his phone to text his husband.

- **Were you eating your cronut in bed?-K**

 

Blaine's response was quick

**-I may have eaten in the bedroom-B**

 

- **Really?-K**

 

**-I made sure I was careful. I even ate it on a plate.-B**

 

Kurt looked over and sure enough a small saucer was on Blaine's nightstand.

- **So you didn't eat it in bed and leave crumbs everywhere?-K**

 

**-No. Kurt I was careful. No crumbs.-B**

 

Kurt laughed and took a photo. He waited for Blaine's response.

 

- **Those weren't there when I left. Maybe Gucci was in the bedroom?-B**

 

**-Blaine. You say you didn't eat in the bed. Yet I have proof that someone ate in the bed. Are you really telling me that the cat ate in the bed?-K  
**

 

**-I'm saying that she dragged the crumbs there.-B**

 

**-Do you honestly expect me to fall for that?-K**

 

**-It's plausible-B**

 

**-It's circumstantial. You had crumbs on your mouth and there are crumbs in the bed. I say the evidence speaks for itself-K**

 

**-No more Scandal for you.-B**

 

**-You can't take Olivia Pope away from me.-K**

 

**-I love you.-B**

 

**-I love you, even though you deny eating in the bed when clearly it was you not the cat. Now hurry home so we can change the sheets. This time we will flip the bed.-K**

 

A few hours later the couple lay on the couch together with the TV on in the background, "You know. She really is a cleaver cat." Blaine said.

"Deny deny deny. But I still think it was you." Kurt smirked.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaine said rolling them around so he was on top of Kurt, "Spank me?" He whispered.

"Oh you wish." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, "Maybe later but right now you can kiss me."

Blaine let himself sink into Kurt, "Can I eat _you_ in bed?" Kurt couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up, "That was a really bad line wasn't it?" Blaine started to laugh.

"Good God I love you." Kurt wiped a tear from his eye that formed as he laughed, "C'mon. Let's go to bed. Now that it's clean. _Again_."

"Why? We are just going to make it dirty again. We could just have our fun on the couch." Blaine got up from the couch.

Kurt shook his head as he stood and took Blaine's hand in his tugging him down the hall, "Yes but this time it's not because there are cronut crumbs. Besides, this is mess is more fun to make in bed." He said matter-of-factly.

Blaine laughed as he followed his husband to bed. Kurt was right. The mess they made was worth changing the sheets for the third time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
